1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus that can be used during food preparation. In particular the present invention relates to multi-layered cutting boards that minimize bacterial contamination build-up, and are used in the preparation of food.
2. Description of Related Art
Cutting boards are generally fabricated from either wood or polyethylene. A well known cutting board is formed from a solid piece of material having two sides. Often each side of the cutting board can be used as a cutting surface.
During the process of food preparation maintaining sanitary conditions is of critical importance. This can be difficult when using conventional cutting boards which by their very nature are subject to nicks, gouges and knife blade indentations. Nicks, gouges and knife blade indentations are critical areas where bacteria can impregnate a cutting board surface, and eventually contaminate any food product that comes in contact with the cutting board surface. One way to circumvent this problem is by sanding the worn cutting surface to create a new unworn surface. This process is both time consuming and cumbersome. Additionally the sanding process results in a porous surface that is easily impregnated and contaminated with bacteria.
Another solution would be to construct cutting boards having multiple cutting surface layers adhered to one another. The multiple cutting surface layers provide consistent level surfaces onto which food products can be chopped, cut and diced. Multiple layer cutting boards require some sort of maintenance that includes removing the worn cutting board surface to eliminate any accumulated nicks, gouges and knife indentations. Removing used layers also advantageously diminishes the risk of bacterial contamination since any cutting surface nicks, gouges and knife blade indentations will be removed when the worn surface layer is removed. Reducing the risk of bacterial contamination stands at the top of the priority list for food sanitarians and health inspectors.
Prior art multi-layer cutting boards are prone to bacterial contamination. In the prior art as each layer is placed one upon another, a seam, crevice or a gap is formed in between the perimeter surfaces of the stacked layers. Bacteria can easily collect within the seam, crevice or gap resulting in contamination.
Another problem with existing multi-layered cutting board construction is that the corners of the cutting board's perimeter surfaces are squared off. Thus when adhesive is placed in between the layers of a squared off cutting board, the squared off edges tend to separate since the adhesive does not cover the squared off area efficiently. Additionally the squared off edges are prone to knocks and other impacts that can also cause the layers to separate.
A further problem with existing multi-layered cutting boards is the cutting board's inability to be placed into a commercial dishwasher without causing the layers to separate. This is due to the heat of the water within the dishwasher. Commercial dishwasher water can reach temperatures exceeding 180 degrees Fahrenheit.
Therefore there is not only a need for a cutting board that has removable multiple cutting surface layers but also for one that includes features that provide a cost effective and efficient method to keep the cutting board layers intact, that rejuvenate the cutting board surface and that eliminate bacterial prone seams, crevices, gaps and pockets between the layers.